The importance of accurately aligning a communication antenna relative to the associated signal source with which the antenna is positioned to communicate is well known. Such alignment is necessary for both land-based and satellite-based signal transmission systems. In either installation, it is important that the antenna be aligned along at least two axes. The first axis is that of the horizontal orientation of the antenna, or azimuth. The azimuth motion is typically directed to the points of the compass, i.e., north, east, south, west. The second axis of movement is that of the vertical orientation, or elevation. The elevation orientation moves up and down, that is, goes from the horizon to the zenith (directly overhead). Thus, it is well established that the ability to assemble, mount, and align a satellite antenna with the fewest manual adjustments and the most efficiency is a great advantage.
Ultimately, the precise alignment of a satellite antenna is a critical function. In order to facilitate alignment, electronic devices, such as those that measure the strength of the signal to the antenna, have been designed for use during the antenna installation. It is, however, necessary that the antenna be coarsely aligned with its designated signal source, such as a satellite, before such electronic devices that measure the strength of the signal to the antenna can be utilized. A coarse alignment of the antenna is thus necessary in order to first obtain a signal for subsequent dual axis tuning of the antennas in the azimuth and elevational orientations.
Once a coarse alignment of the satellite antenna is obtained, primary alignment or fine tuning of the satellite antenna occurs when the antenna is orientated and precisely positioned relative to a detected antenna signal strength. Although many designs have been created to aid in the primary adjustment of the satellite antenna, such designs are expensive, complex, cumbersome, and often difficult to use.
Typically, tuning of the satellite in the azimuth plane occurs with the azimuth plane lying in a direction substantially perpendicular to the axis of the base structure or mounting pole supporting the satellite antenna. Based on this structure, the azimuth adjustment range is reduced as the elevation angle increases to 90°. However, based on population demographics, the majority of satellite installations require an elevation range extending between 20–60° above the horizon. Thus, the azimuth adjustment range of the satellite antenna is not maximized by an azimuth plane perpendicular to the base or mounting pole of the satellite antenna.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for mounting and adjusting a satellite antenna that was inexpensive, simple, quick, and accurate in detecting a strong signal. In addition, it would also be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for mounting and adjusting a satellite antenna that utilized a greater range of azimuth adjustment that corresponded to the largest population demographic.